Bella at Bat
by cassmo451
Summary: Short little bit of Bella playing Vampire Baseball after her change. I hope you like it.


So I was rereading Twilight and got to the baseball scene. I wondered what it would be like to see Bella play Vampire baseball. This is kind of what I came up with. Just a short little bit though.

* * *

So Emmett had conned me into playing baseball. Being a vampire had not changed my lack of interest in the sport but since we were both getting tired of me beating him at arm wrestling he felt that there was no way I would beat him here. To be honest I don't remembering agreeing but Edward looked so excited to play again, especially since Renesmee would be joining us for the first time, I went along with it. We divided into teams with Me, Edward, Renesmee, and Carlisle on our team. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were on the other team.

Jacob was hanging around because that's what Jacob does all the time now. If it wasn't so irritating sometimes I'd think it was funny and ironic how he follows my daughter around like a puppy.

Esme called us to play and I reluctantly stepped up to bat while Edward murmured instructions to me. I hissed back, "I know WHAT I'm supposed to do I'm just not sure if it's physically possible for it to happen."

Edward chuckled, "Why not? You've been great at everything else?"

I shrugged vaguely remembering how I'd thought the same about him, "I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Go ahead Bella! Show'em what you got!" Jacob yelled from behind me.

Alice winked at me from the makeshift mound, and wound up for the pitch. It was strange how it looked much slower to me now than I remember it being before I became a Vampire. As she let the ball fly I watched as it got closer and somehow my body just seemed to know when to swing as hard as it could. Then the fierce crack of thunder as the bat hit the ball and my stunned silence as I watched the ball fly off over the tree tops. Did I seriously just hit that thing? Then I felt someone push me and yell, "Run, Bella! Go!" Oh, wait, yeah, I'm supposed to run now! I took off as fast as I could to first base but realized almost too late that I needed to slow down if I wanted to hit the base and turn towards the next one. As I got closer I remembered to listen to see if anyone had got the ball yet.

But all I heard was Jasper and Emmett yelling at each other in the woods. "It couldn't have gone this far!" Emmett yelled. Jasper chuckled, "Why not? You've hit it this far and she cracked that thing hard!" Emmett yelled back, "We seriously need to start painting these balls dayglo orange or something."

I didn't stop to analyze it further I bounded towards the second base and was elated to hear my daughter and husband cheering me on. No one had ever cheered me in any game. I rounded second base and headed toward third when I heard from the woods, Emmett growled excitedly "Found it!" And I thought, "oh crap." Rosalie ran to cover the base as Emmett barreled his way through the trees but I was quicker than his throw and stepped on third milliseconds before Rosalie crashed into me. She and I might be on better terms now but she was still pretty serious on the baseball field. As Esme called 'safe' I heard Rosalie hiss "you won't make it home."

I grinned evilly at her. I took a few seconds to concentrate and opened my mind up to Edward hoping it would work this far away and repeated what she'd just said. Opening my eyes I looked up to see Edward grinning at me from the other side of the field. He was gesturing to Renesmee and Jacob to come up to home plate. I saw Alice move in so Renesmee would have a better chance.

Emmett moaned, "That is just no fair! You're using the kid to get a run! How low can you stoop!"

Rosalie glanced at me with surprise, "It still won't work." She seemed to want to stick close to me in case I tried something.

I giggled, "We'll see." Man this was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. Dang, it looks like I might actually like sports now. I watched Alice wind up the pitch and let it go. Jacob was standing behind Renesmee helping her to hold the bat and showing her how to swing. The first one they swung too late but Esme called, "BALL ONE"

Emmett yelled, "What? How was that a ball?"

Esme glared back, "Because I said so. Do you want to argue with it?"

Emmett dropped his head and took a step back, "No Ma'am"

Alice wound up and pitched again, this one went wide and Jacob and Renesmee didn't swing. "BALL TWO"

Rose yelled out, "Whose team are you on, Alice?"

Alice looked over at Rose, "you try pitching to that sweet face. It's hard to strike out the little angel! I'm trying to pitch slower but I'm just not used to it."

Rose grumbled something under her breath about being soft hearted. I had to laugh at that one because Rose had become the most soft hearted of them all. She looked at me and grinned despite herself. Then sobered, "Don't make me laugh. Baseball's a serious game."

I laughed again and turned back to watch Alice let go another pitch that went straight over the plate but Jacob and Renesmee just barely missed it. "BALL THREE" even I knew that should have been a strike. I looked at Rose and she looked back at me astonished, "Esme is cheating!"

"I had nothing to do with that one," I laughed.

Rosalie shook her head, "She's going to walk her."

"Between you and me I hope she doesn't. It would be more fun to see her get a hit," I said. Just then I saw Renesmee shrug off Jacob and take the bat in her own two little hands. Uh-oh, I wonder where this was going to go. Then I heard Emmett and Jasper yell in, "Come on Nessie. Hit it hard."

Rose rolled her eyes then looked at me, "Don't get any ideas."

We both watched intently with this pitch. If she didn't hit it we knew Esme would call a 'ball' so either way Renesmee was going to first base. But I think we all wanted to see her hit it. Alice let the ball go and my daughter showed that maybe she didn't need that much help after all. The crack of the bat was as loud as any of the others. Emmett said what we were all thinking as we watched the ball fly through the air, "Whoa!" I turned back to see my daughter jumping up and down giggling. "Run, Renesmee!" I yelled as I took off towards her. Jacob grabbed her up and took off running to first base.

Somewhere I heard Jasper yell towards Emmett, "Can you order dayglo orange baseballs?" as I slid into home plate. I looked up grinning at Edward but he was glaring at first base. I spun towards where he was looking but only saw Jacob rounding first base and headed for second. "What's wrong," I asked.

Edward shook his head still glaring toward Jacob, "Something about Jacob and my daughter getting to first and then second base just doesn't sit right with me."

I looked back at Jacob to see him sit Renesmee down on second base and then turn angrily towards Edward, "I heard that! And man do you have issues! That's just wrong!"

Edward relaxed, "As long as we are in agreement on the wrong part, I'm fine."

Emmett came rumbling out of the woods and saw everyone watching between Edward and Jacob, "What did I miss?"

Jasper came out after him and sighed while shaking his head. "Jacob is going to be dead way before Renesmee grows up." Then he did what Jasper does best and calmed everyone down so we could get on with the game. Turns out my team won that day, and it was the first time I remember actually participating in a sport and winning. Although we lost three baseballs in the woods and two of those were Renesmee's hits. After that Emmett always wanted Renesmee on his team.


End file.
